Learning to be free
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: an assasin considered to be the kings property herself, does the unthinkable and steals an egg. she has no where to turn the betraying marks on her back sign a death warrant in the varden and she has signed her death warrent with the king by her escape.
1. Chapter 1

a/n I don't own anything cept my made up characters I know I've made lot's of spelling mistakes. Srry I never claimed I can spell and I will try to fix most of them hope you enjoy : )

I know that I've done wrong

A thin girl slipped her way down a rocky path. If you looked closely you would have seen her hair was cut raggedly as if done by a knife, her dress was once fine but was now torn and ragged. To anyone watching they would have thought her mad. She appeared to be talking to herself.

"I know," she said and turned a little to the left. "How's that?"

"Don't you be snippy with me I'm going as fast as I can..." she paused as if waiting for an answer

"Well some of us don't have any other means of travel we kinda have to walk."

The beginning of her story lay in the heart of Aligasia in the castle of King Gallbitorix

A girl walked in to the throne room. She wore her dress proudly. if you looked at the front you would see a normal emerald dress but if viewed from the back it was unique. The dress was designed to bare the back almost to the waistline. Displayed on the back were the assassin's marks tattooed into her back they were easily covered with a normal dress so her rank could be easily concealed. Her raven black hair was caught up in a net so as not to conceal the marking

"My king" she said bowing deeply.

"There is a small box in my treasure room. it has a device in it bring it to me." he ordered handing her a small golden key. "Be prompt."

She bowed once more before turning and walking away. She walked quickly to the treasure room and opened the door locking it behind her. She searched quickly knowing the punishment for slowness. As she was searching a voice seemed to call to her. In it she heard centuries of pain and loneliness. She followed the voice to the back of the room were to stones lay on a velvet lining. One was black the other a greening blue. She ran her hand lightly over the black one. Startled she pulled her hand back as a crack appeared. She sat and watched as more and more cracks appeared. Finally a scaled creature burst forth. Its wings were slightly damp and its eyes were red in color.

'Its about time' a voice said 'c'mon we're leaving you can't stay here. Pick my up and hide me under your cloak.' it ordered. Unthinking she obeyed. a light flashed and pain flared in the girls hand. She had been taught to handle pain, she continued as she had before without pausing. They fled.

The black dragon looked up at the girl days later as they traveled.

'You know I don't even know your name' it stated.

"Its Amelia." she said without looking up from the fire she was attempting to light." and yours is?"

'I don't know you haven't exactly given me choices you know. Its up to us to choose one.'

" How about echo." she said naming the dog her parents had given her before she was chosen as an apprentice.

'It is acceptable' he said snuggling in closer to her as they prepared for sleep.

The girl continued to slide down the slope as her companion soared overhead. He somehow seemed to know the way to a group of people he said would help her. He had named a group of outlaws known as the knew she wouldn't be welcome, to many of their people had fallen by her hands in the years since she had become a full fledged assassin. She kept the thought to herself as they struggled to reach them. About midway there Amelia found a surprise. Right in her path was a small tightly wrapped bundle. Echo didn't seem surprised. Calmly he instructed her to pick it up and continue on their way. When questioned he answered vaguely saying it was dropped by someone with there best interests at heart, though not the Varden, they didn't know about her yet. Someone who couldn't be revealed.

Inside the bundle she found a couple daggers some food and a canteen of water. They continued on. Everyday they traveled echo seemed to grow larger. One night Amelia found that echo could almost curl up around her keeping her warm in the nights that seemed to grow colder and colder.

'Night in the desert are cold' he informed her. ' It means we are getting close to the desert. There you will have to be more careful with the amount of water you have. At the next spring fill all three canteens with water for they are the last you will see for some time.' he paused then continued on thoughtfully. ' You shouldn't walk all the way across the desert. How do you feel about borrowing a horse.'

"I suppose I could do it if there was any horse around."

'There is a small village a little ways away from here I will lead you.'

The next night she wore a black wool dress and she rode a midnight black horse. Her hair was concealed with the cloth that men wrapped around their head when they entered the desert. She rode during the mornings and evenings curling up with echo when the night held the desert in its icy grip and dozing in whatever shade she found or created when the sun blazed strongest. Sometimes she would find a bundle with water or food or on the hottest days when she thought of collapsing in the heat she would find a shady place already prepared for her. Finally the mountains loomed over her. She looked at her reflection in the first pond she found. it was fed by a mountain spring. she looked tired and really thin. she was amazed that after all that sun she was not tan but her reflexion remained just as pale. she continued on with only a couple differances, she no longerhad to stop at noon she she made more progress and secondly the bundles stopped turnign up. usually they appeared about every 2 or 3 days now it had been over a week without them. she asked echo and he said not to worry there were reasons that he could come no closer.

a couple nights later echo raised his wings and took flight. amelia looked around as the first of the men crepted into her small camp. "your bussiness?" he questioned

'the truth' echo whispered in her mind

" i seek the varden." she said her heart racing as she looked around at the men.

"dangerous words for someone to speak with the kings ears everywhere." the leader said stepping into the firelight.

"true but i have done much already to earn the wrath of the king what more harm could a few words do?"

"how could such a fair lady as yourself earn the wrath of the king."

" i have what he considers his."

"and that is?"

" a priceless artifact i have in a safe place. shall we continue this or will you take me to them peacefully?"

" i will take you to them if you permit me to search you first."

"as you wish i have nothing to hide."

they found the small daggers and the bow she had recieved. they unbuttoned the first few buttons of her dress in the back to check for the markings they found.

"an assasin." the shout went up as she was knocked to the ground.

"safe conduct indeed echo" she said as the world went black.

"anyone catch what she said" the leader asked

"something about an echo." another replied they shrugged and took her to the prison cell deep within the varden.

she awoke as a bucket of water was dumped on her. a tall girl stood before her with an Elvin man lounging against the door frame. "you wished to be taken to the varden welcome assassin." she said looking down at her.

"i don't feel so welcome." Amelia said rubbing a knot on the back of her head.

"I'm sorry but as she just mentioned you are a trained assassin in the employ of our enemy." the man spoke in a soft voice full of authority.

"was." she corrected looking at the door.

"And we are to believe you why?"

"I didn't fight back. i stated what i wanted truthfully and I didn't try to hide anything."

"And we're to take your word that you come in peace. If you do what do you seek with the varden?"

" Truthfully i didn't want to come. If I had not been instructed to come i would not have."

"And you were instructed by whom exactly?"

'Truthfully my little one.' echo commanded

"Echo"

"Echo is?"

" my traveling companion. he says if you would like to meet him he would come peacefully if you would let my take you to him. he does not know the way in, and he wishes to meet you and see that a i am safe. please i know that you have no reason to but trust me i beg you."

" i think we should meet this echo if he is so eager to meet us. i would like to meet the man who would send an assasin into our mist."

"more like lead. he showed me the way." she corrected again.

"how did he know the way?"

"im not sure he never told me."

she were lead outside where they were jioned by a group of armed men. her wrists were still bound and attached to a chain that the biggest man held. outside she was told to find echo. she lead them to a large clearing .

stopping she announced. " we are to wait her he will come to us."

"how does he know were are here."

"he just does." she answered looking around eagerly. the moment he entered the clearing she ran as close as the chain would allow her. the dragon quickly closed the rest of the distance. they stood looking at each other until the stunned elvin man spoke.

"i take it this is echo."

'i am and i would thank you kindly if you could release my rider. it is hard to check her over with her tied up.' the dragon said looking at the elvin man.

he motioned and she was released. she was also checking him over. with a small cry she flew to his side.

"what's the matter?"

"he's bleeding." her voice was paniced as she helplessly let her hands flutter over the wound.

' a scratch dear one i met up with a soldier and he had orders to take me back. we fought i won.'

"wiese hail" the man spoke as the wound closed itself.

"im eragon" he said sticking out his hand. " and you are the last rider."

"whats wrong with the other egg?" she asked absently as she inspected a couple more small wounds. they had pretty much healed. if she judged right they weren't even going to scar.

"other egg? there were three yours mine and murtaughs."

" no there was a blue green one sitting in his treasure room next to him." she said as she ran her fingers over echo's scales.

"you've been in the treasure room?"

" i guess it's time to tell you my story."

as they sat in a counsel chamber inside she began.

"my name is amelia. it was the name they gave to me when i was chosen as an apprentice. i lived in a village along the spine i don't remember it's name or the names of my family. i barely remember the spine. i was ordered to forget them when i started training.i finished about a year ago and i was named a full assasin. the day i fled i was ordered to get an object from the treasure room. when i entered a heard a voice calling. i went to the back and he was there in his egg waiting for me. another sat next to it. i couldn't return to the room he would know i was hiding something from him. i did the only thing i could to keep him safe. i fled. now i stand before you. i can see it in your eyes. even with the pledge of my dragon you still doubt my word, because of a few marking on my back. we will leave and fight our own battle if need be. i will not stay another night with a people who do not trust that i am honest. i am not any more who my marks claim me to be. the only one i owe any allegience to is echo. no other creature hold sway over my mind. eragon there is a way for you to know this i will lower all my walls. come and see for yourself. the only reason i sought you out was to fight for a world were echo can live in peace."

"if your permission is freely given i will enter your mind."

she felt the prodding as she lowered her barriers. she felt him search through her memories. the only ones he couldn't surface where the memories before she was taken. she had wiped them from her mind when the king had commanded. when he commanded you had to obey.

finally eragon withdrew. " we can trust her she hid nothing. she is truthful."

she had a horrible headache and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

she woke up in the night as she curled up with echo. her back seared with pain and she screamed at the intensity of the pain. The door burst open as echo screeched a challenge at the unknown attacker. Eragon ran to her as she screamed again. He knelt down by her side as she screamed. "Bring arya and ang'la to me at once" he ordered over Amelia's screams. They arrived quickly and eragon waved them over to him. He had turned her on to her stomach and ripped the gown off her back. The tattoos were glowing an evil red color. And the skin around them was vividly pink in color. When he felt them they were hot to the touch.

"she is lucky." ang'la said inspecting the area. "If she weren't so far away the magic would have killed her already. Amelia listen to me. Can you hear me?"

the girl nodded slightly.

"can you hear echo listen carefully i need you to concentrate on our voices as i instruct you. follow all my instructions alright."

the girl nodded again, her eyes squeezed tight.

"take eragons hand hold it tight. i know it hurts but you need to concintrate. now put your hand on echo he is with you. feel for the magic. eragon help her to find the magic. show her yours give her a little and then help her find her own. quickly." they worked through the night following ang'la's instructions though they didn't know exactly what they were doing. Arya watched the door and kept everybody out so they could concintrate.

about twenty four hours later ang'la walked out and eragon stumbled out. Arya went to help him walk to his room. Saphira met him in the first available passageway that would fit her. she helped him to climb on her back and walked slowly the rest of the way. Arya helped him down and into bed then she went to find Ang'la.

She found her in the mess hall eating.

"what was that?"

"galbitorix puts magic on some of his underlings. the more valuable ones at least. the magic was placed in the tattoos in a way they were the things the allow him to focus his energy on. each tattoo is the same yet different. he has an exact copy made with ink mixed with her blood. when an assasin betrays him he has a way to eliminate the threat. i have done all i can to remove it. the rest of the battle is up to her. her will added to eragons saphiras and most importantly echo's should be enough to counter his. tell eragon to get rest if i need him i will call. now i'm going to sit with her have someone posted outside so that i might call if i would need no one not even you can interrupt." she stood and walked out. Arya sat and someone brought 'la sat with her for a few more days then seemed satisfied and left to get some rest. the next morning amelia's door opened and she walked out shakily. the men at her door helped her to the mess hall where she ate.

jokingly she questioned them. "i thought i had earned a little trust do i really need men to guard my door?"

"no we weren't there to guard you we were there to call back ang'la if she was needed, in case things didn't work to well. don't worry the danger should be past."

the guards showed her to the baths and found a maid to call for ang'la should she be needed. when Amelia got out of the bath she was ready for sleep gain.

eragon and ang'la came to see her the next day. ang'la opened the back of the dress while eragon turned away. she had him look. the area was still tattooed but it was no longer inflamed. the tattoos were just as vivid but they looked less angry. she is out of danger for now though the only way to remove it completely is to destroy the copy he has in his possesion. luckily i have told her how to counter it. she should be able to evade him in the future. long enough to get back to me or you at least. now come on we have to discuss how to get it back it can't stay there for long or she will die. the magic was applied slowly over time and it is very powerful. she can't go herself it would have to be someone on the inside. late that night Amelia snuck out. she put Echo in the saddle and they flew. heading toward the castle and the man she had served since she could remember.


	2. decisions

Decisions

Amelia watched the ground fly beneath her as she recalled the long treck she had made weeks before.

'this is stupid' echo grumbled as they flew by the end of the day they were at the edge of the desert. they stopped and hid in a patch of trees. they couldn't have eragon finding her it would be disaterous. he would disrupt her plans to return to the castle she had for so long pledged her loyalty to. she missed her fellow assasins. they hid their friendship from the king. if he found out they would all have been killed. he couldn't have trained killers forming an alliance. she wondered if they would welcome her or kill her. she hoped the first.

'echo i am so sorry about this i hope you understand.' she thought silently stroking his neck

'my dear i am in your mind i understand all you think i was pointing out that he will likely kill you the moment he sees you' he turned his head to face her ' i do not wish for us to begin our final rest so soon after our friendship has begun.'

"WHAT?" she exclaimed sitting up.

'i will follow you into the eternal woud i wish to live without my other half ' he said calmly moving to settle in for the night.

she sat thinking long into the night. she knew that she had to return to the castle that much was clear. but could she truly risk the creature laying so trustingly next to her. without him she would not have made it on the long trek to the group of rebels. he was so patient with her and she agreed he was her other half. when she woke she noticed that her friend had been to visit this time all she saw was a note.

_'Dear friend _

_You may not know me but I have known you for years_

_Do not return he will kill you on sight dragon or not. You have _

_run once he will have no assurance of it happening again._

_If he doesn't kill you he will bend your will to his. Please_

_If not for yourself turn back for echo_

_A well wisher'_

' I am so sorry' she thought ' one way or another I will return. I have to.'

' I know that. I will take you wherever you so wish. Just tell my in which direction to fly'

"Take me to the castle of Galbitorix. I have been away to long" she said a hint of steel crept into her voice

A/n srry its so short there was nothing really to add to the chapter since that's all there is to this part of the story.


	3. old friends

Old friends make the best new enimies

Amelia snuck in to the assasins guild late at night. she knew every entrance in and out of the one place she had ever called home. she went to what had been her room before her departure. another girl slept in her bed. they had left most of the room as it had been the bed was in the corner closest to the window piled high with cushions and blankets creating a type of nest. the wodrobe stood oposite the bed and the walls were hung with dark reds and blacks. the floor was covered with rugs in dark colors. she crept in to the room and looked in the wardrobe. luckily the girl was about the same size she choose a black silk dress with a low back that revealed her tattoos she opened the secret compartment in the wardrobe and took out the things she had stored there. quietly as a ghost she vanished out the door. she stopped at the bathing room and used the chemicals there to turn her hair an auburn color. they were there for that purpuse. carefully with much effort she performed the peice of magic she had been trying since she left the varden

'blur' she coomanded in the ancient language and her feature changed. it was an illusiun she was fairly proud of. now when people looked they saw an assasin with auburn hair and an ordinairy face with no real distinguishing marks. she smiled at the reflection in the mirror.

"wow i would never have had the guts to return." a voice said from the shadows.

the girl gasped. " i know those are her tattoos but you are not her." she was wearing a blue dress and her hair was tyed in a loose bun with a few curls framing her startling features. she was a beautiful girl.

" who?"

"i knew it. you are amelia. how i do not know but i woud know my partner anywhere." she rushed forward to embrace her. "you came back. come i will take yu to our king at once. i am sure he will be asuured that you have returned of your own free will. he will welcome you back surely." she drew her nto the hallway.

"i have not returned to my king i have come to reclaim my property."

the girls face fell and her hand reached for the weapons she had concealed in her gown. her eyes full of tears. "then this means good-bye."

"sleep."Amelia comanded she caught her friend as she fell and carried her into the bathing room she tucked her valuables into a hidden pouch and left. she was allowed into the castle without question. who after all would question a trained killer in the place she held so much power. they could clearly see the tattoos she so proudly displayed above the edge of the midnight black material on her back. she walked directly to the treasure room and burst the door open she walked to the back and withdrew the green egg. then she went to the box that held her tattoo she carefully removed it and then crept back out the door. she went as quickly as possible to the door and as soon as she was out she sprinted for echo . as they took off a guard noticed the dragon he had time to shoot a single arrow before the dragon shot out of the court yard and into the night. he was an exeptional aim the arrow struck Amelias thigh and she cried out. echo flew faster. they could not afford to stop. they had stolen some very precious things. around noon the next day they reached a small vilage on the edge of the spine. echo landed a ways away and amelia limped in to town the. she had changed into a shirt and breeches. she was ushered into the local doctors house and set down before a fire. she told her story to the head of the village.

"my family owned a small farm about 2 weeks walk from here about 3 months ago some thieves wiped it out and burned the farm. i've been doing all manner of work to support myself. i'll do anything to pay for your services. please i'm tired of traveling and i've got no where else to " she pleaded looking at the floor. everyone believed her and she was given a room with a couple of nice folk who had just lost a son. there other daughter was about 5 and Amelia was charged with the task of watching her when her parents went out in the fields to work. she would sneek of into the night to be with echo and she was truly happy. she didn't know that her dragon had been talking to another.

about three weeks later a merchant stopped into town with a wagon load of goods. amelia went out to look with Sarah the little girl in the house she was staying in. they had to walk slowly because her leg wasn't fully healed. it had fractured the bone so it would be another few weeks before it was back to normal. as she walked by a man jumped of the covered wagon the hood covered his face but the voice was easily recognized.

" hey is that really you?"

she cringed as she slowly turned. "Ya Charles its me lea. its been to long. sorry i can't talk now but i'm watching little sarah here. Good day."

"wait meet me for dinner tonight at the inn please. we have much to discuss."

"alright" she agreed rushing Sarah as fast as she could limp back to the house. she said that they had to do chores they had forgotten and they cleaned the small cottage and weeded the vegetable garden. when the people returned she had dressed in a clean brown dress and a black shawl she went to meet eragon.

he was waiting in the inn at a small table for to. she greeted the man behid the bar and a few of the men sitting eating in the resteraunt. she sat quietly.

"welcome lea. thanks for coming."

"its my pleasure. how did you know were to found me?"

" i had heard an echo of a rumor. Saphira relayed it. he was worried, he explained everything. i am sorry we all doubted you when you dissapeared. echo was worried about your leg. he also explained why you didn't return. no one is mad at you. please, the people you left were worried about you. return with me."

"can we walk?" he got up and offered her his arm and they went out into the night.


End file.
